NightStar
by Roseabell16
Summary: In my 16 years I have been many things I never wanted to be, all because I thought I owed a great debt. Now I find out that every thing I have been told has been a lie. Follow Ali as she learns about herself ans discovers the true story of her past.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

They call me many things, the dark Angel, the ender of life, and the unstoppable one. But to the Supreme One I am Ali. At a young age I was told I was the last of an ancient warrior race. When I was a baby my planet was invaded and my people killed. The Supreme One said he risked his life to save me and in return I needed to study hard and become a great fighter so I could repay his kindness, and maybe one day I could become his body guard.

I trained hard and by the time I was 8 years old I was ready to go into battle. I enjoyed the battles. The only rule we lived by was take no prisoners. I was very skilled, and fighting came naturally to me. I figured this was because my people had been from a warrior race. At the age of ten I achieved my goal and became the personal body guard for the Supreme One. By 13 not only was I his body guard but I was his go to assassin. If there was a ruler that was not doing as they were told I was sent to eliminate them, if a person of his own court forgot their place I put them back in it. I never lost a fight thanks to my abilities.

I was loyal to the Supreme One and did as I was told because I thought I owed my life to him for saving me as a baby. However this all changed when I turned 16. It was a normal mission, something I had done a million times. I was to remove a problem King from a nearby planet. There I found out that the story of the Supreme One's generosity of saving me from death as a baby….. was all a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story line.

Chapter one

"The Mission"

"Ali the Supreme One wants to see you in his office." I looked up from brushing my hair to see Amala, a fellow warrior and my friend/roommate, in the door way. Well she was the closest thing I had to a friend.

"Alright" I got up and walked down the hall to the Supreme Ones office. As I got there I saw the door was closed as usual.

"Come in" I heard him say before I could even knock. He was sitting in his chair behind his large desk. He was a tall man with long black hair tied in a pony tail at the base of his neck; his skin had a kind of greenish look to it, like I might look if I was ill. And he had the blackest of black eyes that could look straight past you and into your soul.

"You wanted to see me Supreme One?" I saw that the head of the invasion forces, who was a short man with blonde hair blue eyes and purple skin, was in the room as well as the head of the ambassadors, a tall thin man to the extreme with long white hair and bright green eyes. This could only mean one thing…I had a new mission.

"Yes Ali, we appear to have a problem that we need you to help us fix." The Supreme One said. I knew, by these words, this meant that I was to bring the person back alive. If it was a mission where I was to "remove" a person he would have said "we have a problem we need you to take care of." It was a complicated system if you did not know it really well. But it kept the solar police, who did not have any authority in our galaxy but did in others, from being able to blame any deaths on us.

"Of course Supreme One what can I do?" I listened intently to their instructions. Apparently there was a planet that has not been paying their tribute and the stem was a new King that had convinced the planet elders that they could defeat us in battle. My mission was to go and remind this new king who was superior in this galaxy.

"Alright I understand."

"One more thing" the Supreme One said. "He is going to be going to a peace treaty soon on a distant planet. We believe that this will be the best time for you to make your move. He will only have a select few guards with him because it is a peace treaty and too many would have been cause for suspicion. It is a primitive planet but still decent in size so you may choose to take two others with you."

This rarely happened; normally I went on missions like this alone. I thought fast, there were 10 of us in the same position or job. I was the lead, a male by the name of Kevlon was second and Amala was third. Kevlon was almost as good as a fight as myself, almost, and Amala while she was a good fighter her ability was mind power. This allowed her do everything from making a person harm themselves to learning a new language, just from tapping into their mind.

"Ok I choose Amala and Kevlon. When do we leave?"

"You will leave in the hour. I trust you to make this quick and simple. We don't want the solar police in that area to know what we are doing."

"Understood, and where are we going exactly?" I needed to know so we could pack the right equipment. You did not want to take your summer armor to a frozen planet, been there done that.

"You are going to a planet called Earth. You are dismissed."

I left the office making a list of things that needed to be done. First I needed to find Amala and Kevlon and the best place to find them is going to be in the training room. As I entered the training area I see 6 of the elite members of our group including Kevlon.

"KEVLON" I yell over the noise. He turns to see me and comes running over.

"What Ali?" Kevlon looked at me with his big green eyes. He is very tall I would say about 7ft or so with a lean but muscular body. His hair is as dark as a starless sky and his skin looks like he grew up on the sun with how tanned it is.

"We have a mission. We leave in an hour so I expect you to be ready." I tell him with my leader attitude showing through.

"Is it just the two of us?" He asks.

"No Amala is coming as well. If you see her let her know alight; but she might already know." This was an inside joke. Amala was a small almost frail looking person with skin so pail it was almost translucent and I've never seen hair as close to white without being white in my life. What made her such a good fighter was not her physical power; like with Kevlon and I but her mental powers. The majority of them I don't even understand. But one of them is she can invade a mind and read it at will. As soon as she heard me say her name, she probably began looking in to my mind to find out what was going on.

"True, I will meet you two at the ship in an hour then." And with that he walked off.

"Do you both understand the mission?" I hated giving a briefing but my troops needed to know what to do.

"Yes we get it." Amala said getting impatient. Kevlon and I found her waiting by the ship about ready to jump out of her skin with excitement.

The plan was simple get to earth and find a place where we could hide for the time being. I knew this earth was protected by something called heroes, they apparently protected the people of their planet and I needed to make sure they were not going to interfere with our plans. Once I knew all about the heroes and I was sure they would not intervene I needed to figure out where this new king was going to be staying and where and how would be the best way to "meet" him. Once the mission was completed we would be free to return back.

"What do we do if the heroes try to intervene?" Kevlon asked turning to me.

"It's simple we will need to remove them." I don't stand for people getting in my way; it was one of the things that made me so good at my job.

"Excuse me Ali?" I turned at the sound of our pilot. "We will arrive at earth in 4 kropogs."

"Very well" I turned to look at Kevlon and Amala. "Be ready."

A/N Kropogs is a way for them to tell time. Like our hours, if you have ever watched Gilmore Girls it was used as a length of measurement.


End file.
